


Weak

by skeleton_grin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleton_grin/pseuds/skeleton_grin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy knows Harry Potter's one and only weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously my very frist drarry fic to be posted so I'm quite frightened! It's nothing much, just a short prose/drabble. Tell me what you think of it, yeah? :)

"You came."

A nod was all he could do, his voice was lost along with his thoughts. They seemed to have been stolen by the wind and out the window.

"I knew you would. You're weak, Potter." He could hear the smirk in his voice. It was too dark in this room, the only source of light was the moon. The other boy was tucked neatly in the darkness but his stormy eyes glowed brightly. "I knew you'd give in eventually."

He should have been angry, he should have called him ugly names. He should have pulled his wand out and cursed the other boy but something in him silenced him, froze him and weakened him.

He was weak. Malfoy was right.

The blond boy walks towards him, a smug smile curving his lips. The moon sheds light on his face, pale and sharp. Handsome and void of emotion but his eyes are a pool of hidden feelings and unspoken words. The raven-haired boy loses himself, almost drowning in Malfoy's eyes, suffocated by the feelings and choked up by the words.

He takes small steps and Harry could feel his hands shake and all rational thought flies out his head and hangs above him.

You're weak, Potter. He could hear Malfoy's words ringing in his ears, echoing in his brains. Weak.

A small voice screams mercilessly at the back of his brain. Run. Get away while you can. It's not too late. Run, run, run.

Malfoy's stare glues him to the ground, his knees go weak and the small voice turns into a whisper, unheard amidst the sound of his thoughts crashing down.

Malfoy stands right in front of him, his scent pervades the air and Harry inhales and goes dizzy with want. His golden locks fall lazily on his forehead, his eyes still focused on his prey. His eyes are wide and determined, you can see the want and the need swimming in his grey orbs.

He moves closer, closer, closer. He was so close that Harry could see each swirl, each speck in his grey eyes.

Harry thinks he should say something, to slice the heavy silence that hung in the air. He opens his mouth slightly but the words don't come out. He decides it's fine, he was never good with words anyway. Malfoy lets a smile grace his lips, amused with the Gryffindor.

"Harry," Malfoy whispers, barely audible that Harry finds himself grasping at the air, trying to catch his words before they get stolen by the wind and fly out the window. He grabs it and keeps it in his pocket and holds on tightly. He closes his eyes and lets the warmth of Malfoy's voice engulf him, making heat slither through his body, melting away any trace of doubt. He shivers as though someone traced a finger down his spine. He opens his eyes and lets himself get lost in every swirl and in every speck.

Malfoy leans even closer. Harry could feel his every breath, the silence was so loud that Malfoy's heartbeat is deafening. Their eyes, their heartbeat and their breathing said more than either of them could ever say. Because with them, the famous Harry Potter and the infamous git Draco Malfoy, words could never be enough.

Malfoy finally closes the space between them, his lips lingering slightly on Harry's. Harry's eyes flutter shut and Malfoy presses his lips even more to Harry's chapped ones.

And just like that, Harry lets him.

You're weak, Potter. And if Harry could only find his voice, he'd say,"Only for you, Malfoy."


End file.
